oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Quest II
Radimus Erkle has asked you to gather the eight legendary warriors to defend the Legends' Guild from the dark threat that lies below the guild. Rank: Grandmaster Length: Very Long Requirements: * 70 Agility * 78 Magic * 70 Prayer * 80 Woodcutting * 75 Slayer * 68 Farming * You must have at least 200 Quest Points to begin this quest * You must have completed the medium achievement diaries in Varrock, Falador, Seer's Village and Fremennik. Quest Requirements * Fremennik Isles * Recipe for Disaster * Contact! * King's Ransom Other Requirements * You must be able to defeat: * Shadow Warrior (x10) in a multi-combat area * Nezikchened - Level 438 * Radimus Erkle - Level 360 * Legendary Sea Serpent - Level 170 * Tribesman (Level 90) * Tribesman (Level 90) * Totem Spirit (Level 126) Radimus Erkle and Nezikchened will fight you together. It is advised to look at a strategy to defeat them as they have a mix of attacks. Reward: * 4 Quest Points * Legionnaire of the Legends' Guild - Granting the ability to make and plant Totems which can be used to reduce the time it takes crops to grow by 5-15%. These can be planted in Spirit Tree or Scarecrow crop patches (with 68-89 Farming). You may also receive a 1/200 chance of cutting a Legendary Magic Log with 80 Woodcutting when cutting magic trees at the guild, which can be used to fletch into Totems. Siegfried Erkle will now sell more items in his shop, including a new Cape of legends and artefacts to decorate POH. Ability to harvest sacred water from the eternal pool in Karamja. * Erkle's Platebody and Platelegs - Enchanted Rune armour which grants +7 and +5 prayer bonus, along with an added damage bonus when fighting demonic creatures. * Siegfried Erkle can also assign legendary slayer tasks at the cost of 150 slayer rewards points. Tasks assigned by him provide 50% more slayer experience. Legendary Magic Logs = 1/200 = 335,000gp Totems: * Magic Totem - (Level 68 Farming, 68 Fletching, 80 Woodcutting) - Yields 4,700 Farming experience upon planting and speeds up plant growth by 5%. Requires x3 Legendary Magic Logs, ultra compost and sacred water. * Tribal Totem (Level 79 Farming, 79 Fletching, 80 Woodcutting) - Yields 7,380 Farming experience upon planting and speeds up plant growth by 10%. Requires x6 Legendary Magic Logs, Ultra compost, sacred water. * Gilded Totem (Level 91 Farming, 91 Fletching, 80 Woodcutting) - Yields 11,930 Farming experience upon planting and speeds up plant growth by 15%. Requires x9 Legendary Magic Logs, Ultra compost, x2 sacred water, x2 gold leaf. Totems are the fastest but incredibly expensive method to achieving 99 Farming. However, planting only one at their respective levels will speed up fertility growth by a high percentage, allowing you to achieve levels quicker. 91-99 Farming using Gilded Totems will require 502 Gilded Totems which will cost 1,600,000,000gp and will hold 0 profit.